Triple Denim Disaster and other Drabbles
by Supernoodle
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. I'm only playing this week because it's Christmas and I couldn't resist the word. No more for a while. 4 x 100 word drabbles based on the challenge word: Flinch. Set across all the seasons with very minor spoilers for season four. Enjoy!
1. Scorched

_**Title**__**: **_Scorched.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**:**_ Flinch.

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See Enkidu07's profile for the current list of fellow drabblers.

_**A/N**_: Okay, so I said I wasn't going to play again for a while, but it's the Christmas Holidays and I have some time off work, and this was such a good word that I couldn't resist. This is drabble One of Four. Two angsty, one not so much, and one complete crack – What can I say? I was feeling inspired...

* * *

"Jess!" He yells in the dark, voice breaking on the word as the flames of his dream still scorch around the edges.

"It's okay, Sam. You're okay." a gentle voice insists and he knows it's his brother, but he still flinches. All he can see is her face.

"Oh God. It's not real. Tell me it's not real." He can barely breath, the heat and smoke from the fire still burning his lungs – burning everything he loved away. "Dean, please..." he begs.

There are no words to make this okay, so Dean stays quiet as Sam sobs in the dark.

* * *


	2. Stitches

_**Title**__**: **__Stitches_.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**:**_ Flinch(ed).

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See Enkidu07's profile for the current list of fellow drabblers.

_**A/N**_: Okay, so I said I wasn't going to play again for a while, but it's the Christmas Holidays and I have some time off work, and this was such a good word that I couldn't resist. This is drabble Two of Four. Two angsty, one not so much, and one complete crack – What can I say? I was feeling inspired...

* * *

"Dude, you gotta be more careful."

Dean looked up from the wound in his forearm that Sam was currently trying his best to stitch back together. "Yeah, like I go out of my way to get stabbed."

Sam pulled the thread through his brother's skin for the tenth and final time, and Dean flinched, sucking in a quick breath through his teeth which he didn't let out until Sam had tied off the thread of the last stitch. Then he sagged in the chair as Sam carefully stuck a surgical dressing over the injury.

"Can we buy Lidocaine from Wallgreens?"

* * *


	3. Throw You Back

_**Title**__**: **__Throw You Back_.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**:**_ Flinch.

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See Enkidu07's profile for the current list of fellow drabblers.

_**A/N**_: Okay, so I said I wasn't going to play again for a while, but it's the Christmas Holidays and I have some time off work, and this was such a good word that I couldn't resist. This is drabble Three of Four. Two angsty, one not so much, and one complete crack – What can I say? I was feeling inspired...

* * *

"I will throw you back!" Uriel told Dean, and damn, if he hadn't smiled when he'd said it.

Sam used to think Angels were all about love and protection - watching over humans in their times of need, but now Sam knew better. Angels didn't know love, they didn't know compassion or pity.

He'd seen Dean flinch. Dean who was _only_ about love and protection - to threaten him with the pit once more was utterly inhuman.

Dean said he couldn't remember Hell, but Sam knew better, and he wanted to wipe that sanctimonious smirk right off the Angel's face.

* * *


	4. Triple Denim Distaster

_**Title**__**: **__Triple Denim Disaster_.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**:**_ Flinch(ing).

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See Enkidu07's profile for the current list of fellow drabblers.

_**A/N**_: Okay, so I said I wasn't going to play again for a while, but it's the Christmas Holidays and I have some time off work, and this was such a good word that I couldn't resist. This is drabble Three of Four. Two angsty, one not so much, and one complete crack – What can I say? I was feeling inspired...

Oh, and I'm sorry if you happen go to rodeos, or are a gay German, or a Hasselhoff fan. No offence intended.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Dean yelped, flinching away from his brother. Mouth forming a perfect 'O' of shock.

Sam sighed – he'd been expecting this all the way home from the mall. "Dean, c'mon. We need to fit in. It's a rodeo. I got you a matching outfit too."

Dean stared at the triple denim disaster that his brother was wearing, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"You look like a gay German from the eighties. I'd sooner go back to hell than wear snow-washed jeans, Sam."

Sam frowned. He didn't look that bad.

Dean snorted. "You look like David Hasselhoff!"

* * *


End file.
